


It's Quarantime! - Twitter Drabbles

by Eramia



Category: League of Legends, Overwatch (Video Game), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, Inspired by Twitter, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Twitter Drabble Challenge, WHAT WOULD YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER DO DURING QUARANTINE?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eramia/pseuds/Eramia
Summary: In honor of the #SixFanArts challenge on Twitter, I'm doing Twitter drabbles! Each one is very short, about 500 words, and the prompt is what your favorite character is up to during quarantine/social distancing time. They're very silly and only sort of cannon!
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. Pharah/Angela - New Hobbies Galore! (Also, I Miss My Girlfriend!)

_ Pandemic news, more pandemic news...God, I hate Twitter, why do I even use it? _

Angela dropped her phone on the empty pillow beside her and closed her eyes. As a medical professional, she’s been watching the situation since it began. Unfortunately, her work separated her from her girlfriend, Fareeha, when she was deployed by Overwatch to assist in Italy. Seeing that the two of them were both essential workers, not to mention Angela’s fear that they could potentially expose each other to the virus, they agreed to stay apart at their posts for the time being.

That doesn’t erase the fact that Angela is lonely.

“God, I miss you, Fareeha,” she mumbled half-aloud, pretending she was there in the empty hotel bed space next to her. When she opened her eyes, Pharah wasn’t there, of course. Just her phone.

Angela began to scroll for Fareeha’s contact info. “I wonder how she’s doing.”

She put the phone on speaker mode and set it on the pillow beside her, laying on her side and pretending that Fareeha was there beside her.

“Hey, what’s up, babe? Everything okay?”

“Oh, nothing much,” Angela sighed, “I just missed you.”

“Ah.”

“How are you, love?”

“I’m good, I’m good,” she said, “You?”

“I’m alright,” Angela replied, rolling onto her stomach and kicking her feet like a teenage girl. “I’ve finally gotten the chance to look into yoga! My neck hasn’t felt as sore lately.”

“Aw, that’s nice.”

“Yeah, isn’t it? In a way, I suppose this quarantine has made it so that home practices are easier to get into.”

“It seems that way. I’m proud to say I’ve been pretty productive myself,” Fareeha said. Angela could hear the pride in her voice.

“Oh? What have you been up to?”

“Well, yesterday I tried crochet,” she began.

“Whoa, really? I never took you for a crochet gal.”

“Yeah, it turns out, it’s very relaxing. I made you a scarf. I wanna surprise you so no pictures yet.”

Angela smiled. “Not even a peek?”

“Nope!”

“Aw, alright.”

“And today I tried embroidery. I’m working on something for my dad right now, actually. And tomorrow I’m gonna try knitting.”

Angella sat up. “Hey, wait. Crochet? Embroidery? Knitting? What exactly have you been up to?”

“I just thought I’d try some new hobbies,” Fareeha replied matter-of-factly, “Everyone has been trying new stuff at home and I thought, why not try it myself?”

“And so, you’re just trying something new every day?”

“What, like it’s hard?”

Angela scoffed, flopping back onto her bed. “Don’t give me that,” she laughed, “I should’ve known you’d be keeping yourself busy.”


	2. Molly - Conversations with Moppina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly has a chat with her good friend Moppina!

“Oh, Moppina, I have no idea what I should do,” Molly sighed, “I hate to say it, but I’m bored.”

Sitting silently in the dining chair opposite her was a mop. You’d think the quarantine situation had gotten so bad that inanimate objects are now being used to replace social contact, but Moppina had existed long before the pandemic started.

Molly stared quietly for a moment before imagining her imaginary friend’s answer.

_ “Maybe you can watch some TV?” _

Molly sighed, resting her head on her wings at the table. “No, I feel like I watched too much yesterday. It’s not healthy.”

_ “What about trying to cook a new dish?” _

Molly shook her head. “I’ve been making too much food lately and now I have too many left-overs.”

_ “What about some exercise? Yoga?” _

“Maybe,” she mumbled, but she didn’t seem motivated in the slightest.

_ “What about writing a letter to your friends?” _

Molly sat up. “I do miss them,” she admitted, “But I don’t think it’s worth going to the airport just to send a couple of postcards. Not right now, at least. If I could leave them in my mailbox I would, but Orville can’t come and pick it up because he’s working and I don’t want to put him in more trouble than he already is.”

_ “I see.” _

“I’m glad you’re here though! It’s been really lonely not being able to see anyone. I’d give just about anything to see my friends, even for a little bit.”

The mop sat quietly, but Molly imagined she was smiling and nodding. And then she imagined that Moppina had the best idea.

_ “Why don’t you clean the house? We can do it together!” _

The little duckling hopped down from her chair. “I think you read my mind, Moppina!”


	3. Echo - Overwatch's Delivery Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echo becomes Overwatch's informal delivery girl during the pandemic.

“Okay, Winston, you want... _ more _ peanut butter?”

His housemates gave him a judging glance.

“What?” he exclaimed, “We’re in a difficult time right now!”

“All you eat is peanut butter,” McCree told him.

“You have your comfort foods and I have mine,” he replied plainly.

Lena shrugged. “He has a point.”

“Crunchy or smooth, Winston?” Echo asked.

“Smooth.”

“Smooth,” she repeated, making a mental note. “Lena, you said you’d like rocky road ice cream.”

“Yup!”

“I thought you didn’t like nuts,” McCree said.

“Emily’s favorite ice cream,” Winston remarked.

“I really miss her!” Lena whined, leaning her head against the back of the sofa.

Winston patted her shoulder. “There, there.”

“Jesse,” Echo continued, “you wanted...apple pie, yes?”

“Yes, ma’am. And some vanilla ice cream.”

“Right,” Echo mumbled. After a moment of processing, she asked, “Is that all, everyone?”

The three of them nodded.

“Okay. Now I’m just missing Hana’s and Lucio’s orders. Anyone have a clue where they might be?”

“Hana is in her bunker streaming right now,” Winston told her. “I don’t know about Lucio.”

“He might be showering?”

“I see,” Echo said thoughtfully. “Thank you, everyone. I’ll be back with the groceries soon.”

“Take care, love!”

“Be safe,” McCree called after her.

Echo left the makeshift living room and made her way to Hana’s bunker. Just as she approached the door, she heard a terrible scream and with no hesitation, she burst through the doors. “Hana! Are you alright?!”

Strangely enough, she was. She turned her swivel chair around nonchalantly. “Yeah, I’m alright,” she said. She was in the middle of streaming a new video game that had released recently. From what Echo had heard of it, it was supposed to be calm and relaxing.

“I just got jumped by a tarantula and fainted.”

_ That doesn’t sound calm or relaxing at all! _ Echo thought.

“O-oh...I see,” she said.

“Yeah, he was hiding behind a tree and then he just charged at me! What the heck!”

“If it makes you feel better, I don’t believe that tarantulas charge at you in real life. Most species have fangs that are physically too small to bite you,” Echo told her.

“Yeah, I know,” she said, going back to her game, “But in this game, they can,  _ and they will! _ ”

“I see. I’m checking everyone’s requests before I go out for groceries. If there’s nothing you need--”

“Wait! Echo, come say hi to my audience!”

“Huh? O-oh, okay.”

Echo carefully came up behind Hana and leaned over her shoulder, looking at her monitor.

“Everyone! Say hello to Overwatch’s latest delivery girl: Echo!”

“D-delivery girl?” Echo said, surprised, “Well, I suppose lately that has been true.”

Hana continued, “Since none of us can go out during the pandemic, we have Echo here get us stuff we need! Right, Echo?”

“Yes, I thought I made that clear when I asked you what you wanted earlier. Do you mind telling me where Lucio is?”

“Lucio? I think he’s in the shower,” Hana told her.

“I see. Thank you, Hana.”

“Stay safe out there!” she said over her shoulder as Echo turned to leave, “And don’t forget the chips!”

“Chips, understood. Now I just need to talk to Lucio,” Echo mumbled to herself.

When she approached the bathroom, she simply opened the door and approached the shower.

“Lucio,” she said, pulling back the shower curtain, “Lucio, stop screaming it’s just me. Do you want anything from the grocery store?”


	4. Peter B. Parker - Roasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old man Peter Parker gets read for filth by the youth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, I know, there's no way they can all text if they went back to their own timelines, but this is just for fun! Can't we just have fun during this Quarantime and pretend they all have a group chat where they roast Peter?

Since this all began, the world has slowed to a grinding halt. You know what they say about people checking if their local Waffle Houses are open during a crisis to judge how bad things are? It’s kind of like a modern-day form of omen reading, so it’s not entirely accurate but it’s better than looking at dead bird guts at least.

And in case you were wondering, yes, the local Waffle House  _ is _ closed. I would know, I called to check. But they do offer contactless delivery through GrubHub so that’s neat.

Aside from that world-shattering discovery, things have been a bit slow. Super-villain activity has been sort of non-existent, to say the least. Guess not even the bad guys want to risk anything in the pandemic, and if the villains are staying home, you can tell things are rough right now. I wonder what they're up to during all this. You think the Green Goblin has other hobbies than making bombs, like knitting or something?

Can you imagine the Green Goblin knitting Grandma Goblin a scarf?

Jeez, we are all  _ so _ bored.

Don’t get me wrong, social distancing is more important now than ever, and I have a ton of respect for the people who still have to work during all this. Unfortunately, with no super-villain activity happening, there isn’t much of a reason for a superhero right now.

Wait, did I just call myself a “non-essential worker?”

Well, it’s not like I get paid for this.

Ugh, I’m so  _ BORED. _ I wonder what the others are up to.

I don’t have to wonder for too much longer when I hear my phone buzz. When I check, it’s Gwen “at-ing” me (Did I say it right? It’s that weird little lower-case "a" in the circle, you know the one) in our group chat. You’d think that when someone “ats” me (and forces my phone to notify me of the otherwise muted group chat; why did they make that?!), it would be important, like, “Peter, I locked myself out of my house” or “Peter, I need back up.” But instead, it’s usually, “Peter, look at this Twitter meme,” and “Peter, is this you?” (and it’s, once again, another Twitter meme).

To our very obvious surprise, Gwen has sent us a Tweet and said, “I found you, Peter”. Great.

I text back: “har-dee-har-har.”

Peni: Did you even look at it?

Miles just sends the eye emoji (not the creepy singular one, the cartoony double one).

Noir...is typing, but it’ll be a bit before he sends anything. At least I can proudly say I use my thumbs to text, unlike someone, even if the kids don’t believe me.

Me: Fine, I’ll look.

I look and I’m not surprised.

“When your social distancing routine is the same as your normal routine.”

Noir finally sends a message. “Ha ha.”

At most, all I can do is stare at my empty pizza boxes and say, “God dammit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT THE PIG.


	5. Katarina (+ Teemo) - Throwing Bade Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katarina uses her sudden free time for knife throwing practice. Teemo "helps."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for all you Teemo-haters :') (I think he's just a sweet little boy scout dude, even if he is pretty annoying in-game...but I haven't played in forever soooo)

“ _ Teeemooo _ ...Teemo!” Katarina snapped, “Wake up.”

When the little guy came to, he could barely speak. Had she used too much of her own poison on him? Funny enough she should ask that, especially when he has plenty to dish out on his own.

“Nguh...where am I?” he finally managed, “Katarina? Is that you? Oh, thank goodness! Where am I?”

Katarina didn’t look up from the throwing blade she was sharpening. “My home, Teemo,” she said curtly, “where I’ve been stuck,  _ for months. _ ”

“Phew! Tell me about it! I sure miss being able to--YIPE!”

Depending on who you asked, it may have been Katarina who didn’t let Teemo finish speaking but it was Teemo who didn’t let her finish sharpening her blade. Wiggling by his ears was the dagger that was in Katarina’s hands moments before.

She clicked her tongue with distaste. “I missed.”

“Uh, Katarina? If I may so kindly ask...Why am I strapped to your wall?”

“It’s not a wall,” she said, coming over, “It’s a wheel.” She gave it a good spin with her hand and caught it as Teemo came around upright.

“Wait, what?! Katarina,” Teemo whined, suddenly fearful, “what do you think you’re doing?!”

Katarina smirked. “I’m so glad you asked,” she said, going back to her table. She eyed the tray of throwing daggers almost hungrily.

“I’m what you call ‘work-sick’, Teemo,” she explained, “I can’t do my work right now because…” She paused to think. “Because of the state of the world.”

Teemo, seemingly forgetting Katarina’s actions, became his polite self again. “Oh, that’s too bad. I feel the same way, you know--”

Another blade whizzed past his cheek. “Let me finish.”

He gulped.

Katarina picked up a dagger and began twirling it mindlessly in her fingers. “It’s very simple, Teemo. I can’t let myself go out of shape even if I won’t be using my talents for a while. So I need to practice. Who says I can’t keep sharpening my skills?”

Teemo furrowed his brow and squirmed in his restraints. “And I’m here because…?”

Katarina switched on a bright light and announced, “ _ You’re _ target practice!”

“W-w-what?! Hang on--”

“Enough talk.”

With the pull of a lever, the wheel began to spin with Teemo still blubbering.

“K-Katarina, wait! Whatever it is I did, I’m sorry, I won’t do it again! But let me go! We can talk about this! Violence doesn’t solve--AAAHHH!”

One blade, two, three, all hitting the wood beside Teemo and his currently attached limbs.

“Silence! You should know me well enough by now, Teemo.” Katarina readied her aim. “Violence solves  _ everything!” _

“AAAAAHHHHHH! Why couldn’t you have taken up wood-carving instead?!”


	6. Coven Morgana - Bide and Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana makes a strategic move.
> 
> (In other words, Morgana gets jealous and refuses to continue her campaign to conquer humanity until the pandemic is over.)

Upon a dark throne sits a woman who’s as pale as a corpse and lays just as still, even while a tarantula crawls up her leg, her torso, skittering across her collarbone and into the crook of her neck. Only then does turn her head slightly, as if to give them a listening ear.

“What news do you bring me?” she whispers.

“Good news, Mistress Morgana,” the tarantula hisses, “Excellent news.”

“Oh?”

“Humanity has been struck by a pandemic. They are crumbling apart as we speak, forced to stay as far away as they can from their own kind lest they wish to spread it.”

A thin, uncanny smile crept upon Morgana’s face. To the tarantula, it made a sound similar to that of tightening leather. “They are weakened,” she hummed deeply, “They are  _ prone _ .”

“Yes, Mistress,” the tarantula eagerly agreed, “They are in quite a horrible position as of now!”

“Yes,” she whispered, “Yes, they are.”

“So horrible that it’s all they speak about now.”

Morgana froze. Her messenger, both terrified and confused, froze too.

“Really?” she asked plainly.

“Y-yes, Mistress,” they chittered, cautious with their wording, “They’re quite distracted.”

Morgan pursed her lips and said nothing.

“M-Mistress, if I may ask?”

She cocked a brow, as if to say,  _ speak. _

“W-why might you seem so disappointed with the news?” they asked, trembling, “Humanity is distracted. With their attention elsewhere, they are weakened and vulnerable. Wouldn’t now of all times be the perfect opportunity to strike?”

Steadily, Morgana rose from her throne with the tarantula balancing on her shoulder. The grand caverns in which she made her lair felt cool and infinitely vast, more so when she spoke. Her voice echoed off the stone without much effort on her part.

“Did you know,” she began, pacing around as she spoke, “that during the pandemic humanity spotted unidentified flying objects in outer space?”

“N-no, Mistress,” the tarantula replied, surprised.

“And what about these supposed ‘murder hornets?’”

“No, Mistress.”

“Exactly,” she said smoothly, “Do you see my concern here? If the pandemic is so catastrophic that humanity doesn’t even acknowledge an, excuse the pun here, astronomically huge event, then I doubt they would notice if they were conquered. Why, it would only add to the list of spectacular historical events that occurred this very year and we are not even half-way through it!”

Morgan sat back down, crossing one leg over the other, hands gripping the armrests. “Do you see my point, my obedient servant?” she whispered, “What good would it do to conquer a people who wouldn’t even notice you were there?”

The tarantula was quiet for a moment. “I see.”

“Do you, now. Well, that’s good.” Morgan plucked the tarantula off her shoulder and set it on the ground. “We’ll hold off on our plans until this pandemic is over,” she declared, a message to be spread throughout the troops.

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Good.” And as the arachnid turned to leave, she called out: “One more thing.”

The tarantula halted.

“Stay safe, my obedient servant.” With a flick of her wrist, she commanded, “Now, go,” and the tarantula obeyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!~ <3
> 
> If you want to participate and suggest a character when the time comes, check out my twitter! (@MiaEramia)


End file.
